In Love With Ms Crazy Girl
by C1412
Summary: Yukio being a doctor got assigned to take care of an insane gurl. Then, after sometime it was revealed that that gurl is an inspector form Vatican YukioxOC Pic Ain't mine, credits to ze owner I'm terribly sorry for ze grammar and the story itself. I tried my best to make it crazy as possible.


In Love With Ms. Crazy Girl

Yukio Okumura isn't just a skilled exorcist but also a skilled doctor. That is why, at such young age Father Fujimoto asked him to take care of insane person and take her to custody. Yukio opens the file that contains the patient's information beside the information a picture lies in the left corner.

"Mai Reiko" Yukio mutters and examines the picture of a young girl. The young girl was in her teens, she has green eyes that can be compared to the colors of nature, white silver hair that falls freely on her shoulder and a nonchalant face she wears. Yukio sighed and made his way to the custody room. It was his everyday routine to get to know his patient more and find her cure. Yukio faces the door of the custody room; he sighs and opens the door. When he was about to enter, laugher from the room can be heard. Suddenly, the room became total darkness. The young man didn't cared and walked inside of the room.

"Mai-san? Are you there?" Yukio's voice echoes across the room as he searches for Mai.

"Leon?! Is that you?!" A feminine voice can be heard in the midst of darkness. The lights immediately turned back on, Yukio's sharp eyes looked into the room and then, someone hugged him behind. The young man maintains his calm and looks from behind there, he sees a young girl crying. Tears from the young girl's eyes freely flows staining Yukio's back.

"Leon…It's been a long time…." The young girl stopped crying and hugged him closer then, she broke into laughter. "PUHAHHAHHA~! WALKING IN THE VALLEY OF DEATH!" The young girl broke the hug and started dancing, Yukio fixed his glasses and cleared his throat making the young girl stopped dancing.

"Mai-san" Yukio mentions her name. Mai looks at him, after that she starts crying, falling to the ground and saying incoherent things. Yukio takes a deep breath; he bent down infront of her and slowly pats her head "It'll be fine." He says softly. Mai stops crying and looks at him like a lost child "R-really?" she asks and wipes her tears. Yukio smiles and takes out his handkerchief; he gently wipes the tears but, at first Mai avoids his handkerchief thinking that it'll harm her. Yukio once again smiles at her and holds her hand gently "I'm not gonna hurt you." He says with reassurance. Mai then stopped avoiding. After wiping her tears, Yukio stands up and Mai clings to his leg.

"Mai-san, please let go" he calmly says but, the young girl doesn't listen to what he says. They stayed like that for minutes and Yukio notices that Mai is deeply asleep on the floor with her clinging to his leg. The young man broke into a chuckle, he gently let go of Mai's clutches. Finally, he broke free Yukio bents down, gently carries her in bridal style and places her to a bed nearby. The young man sat down on one of the chairs and looker at her sleeping face. He notices her flawless face, her milky skin and her white silky hair.

"She looks beautiful despite that she's insane." Yukio admits to himself. Several minutes passed by and Mai wakes up in her sleep. The young man greets her with a smile and Mai suddenly laughs. The young girl starts twirling her hair; she stands up and starts singing.

" G!" Mai sings while shouting and starts head banging to the wall. Once head banged her head to the wall she stopped and broke into tears. Yukio immediately stood up and searched for the first aid kit. Mai on the other hand wailed "Ouchiie~!" and continued banging herself to the wall. Finally, Yukio got a hold of the first aid kid he went to Mai and scolder her for doing such reckless actions.

"I HATE CHUU!" Mai shouted and pushed Yukio out of the way. With great reflex Yukio manage to avoid the pushand hold her wrist not too firmly but securing. Mai widened her eyes and began throwing a tantrum "LET GO OF ME YOU THIEF! YOU'VE ALREADY STOLE LEON FROM ME! LET GO! LET GO!" The young girl tries to break free from Yukio's grasp.

"MAI REIKO." Yukio raises his voice "You have blood trickling on your face." He calmly continued. The young girl stops her tantrum and starts laughing "You have a funny glasses mister!". Yukio let go of Mai's wrist, he leads Mai to a chair and starts treating her wounds.

"That puffy thing is bad!" Mai points at the cotton ball that Yukio is holding "It has poison on it! It's gonna kill me!" The young girl states, Yukio looks at the item his holding and grins "Ah this. It's not poison, it's alcohol. Hold still."

"I don't want to!" Mai disobediently declares while moving to avoid Yukio's hand. The young man flinches but, he still maintains his calm.

"Mai Reiko. Do you want me to get angry again?" He calmly asks while pouring alcohol to the cotton that he holds. The young girl stops moving and whimpers like a kid.

"I'm sorry.." She apologizes with her head bow down "Please don't hurt me…" she begs and looks at Yukio with pitiful eyes. The young man closes his eyes and smiles "I won't. I'm here to cure your illness." He declares and continues treating her wounds. Finally, he puts on a band aid on her forehead "there, don't do anything reckless things now." Yukio warned her and the moment he knew it, Mai was playing with the scissors that she found inside the first aid kit.

_Click click click_

….

Then it stopped, Mai looked at Yukio with hateful eyes. The young girl leans closer at Yukio, staring at him with sharp eyes.

"YOU MURDERER!" She suddenly stabbed the scissors to Yukio, luckily he dodged it. Once again, Yukio grasped her wrist and then she broke in laughter. The young girl played with her hair, she twirled it by the use of the scissors. Yukio pushes his glasses and swiftly snatches it away from her. When Yukio snatched it from her, Mai started punching his shoulders "YOU ALREADY TOOK LEON FROM ME!" she yelled with despair. Having no choice, Yukio hugs her.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispers softly, by the sound of his voice Mai stops punching him and starts sobbing

"Oh Leon..How I miss you..".

Days had passed and Yukio interrogated Mai about her past. Bit by bit, he manages to know her history as well as her cure and he begins to realize his feelings for her. Yukio reported to the head of the True Cross Order, Mephisto. He told them what drove Mai to her sanity was because, her brother, Leon, was killed by a demon also, a demon possessed her to kill her parents by her own hands and, since she had escaped in the woods someone raped her. Mephisto praised him and told him that she's waiting for her cure. Yukio decided to take his leave and made his way to the custody room. There, he finds Mai sitting on one of the chairs and looking on the window. She was also dressed in casual clothes and her hair became neat. "Mai Reiko, it's time to cure you." Yukio reminded her, instead of laughing Mai looked at him and sneered

"Aaah~, It's seems like my work here is done" she stands up, stretching her arms making Yukio confused.

"What do you mean?" Yukio walks toward her with a shocked face

"Didn't that bastard told you? "

"If you mean Mephisto, no he didn't."

"Ah, well. I am an inspector from Vatican. I was sent here to inspect how you guys run things. I acted all crazy how you manage your patients, how you teach the art of exorcism..in short, in everything you guys do. While you were away, I would send my familiars to inspect things" Mai explained as she yawned "Well, that's it for now. Congratulations, you all passed. I should take my leave now" Mai walked towards the door and left the room. Yukio pushes his glasses and mutters to himself

"I'm inlove with Ms. Crazy Girl. No matter how you look at it, she _is _definitely crazy"

The next day a meeting with the staff in the cram school was held. All of the teachers were there and soon, Mephisto arrived he announced that there'll be a new teacher joining them. All of the teachers didn't react, Mephisto called someone from outside the door and there, a familiar figure entered the classroom.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I am Mai Reiko a former inspector from Vatican now a teacher here in cram school. Please to meet you all!" Mai greeted everyone with a smile on her face as she bowed. Finally, once the meeting ended all of the teachers left the room including Yukio and Mai.

Outside the cram school, it was their lunch time and coincidentally Yukio found Mai seating on the fountains drinking Ice Tea. Yukio ran towards her and started asking questions. Mai stops drinking the Ice Tea, she puts the item beside her and looks at Yukio in annoyance.

"Mai-san kindly explains this to me!" Yukio asked in a loud voice making everyone looked at them. Mai rolled her eyes and swiftly pulled Yukio's tie towards and crushed her lips to his. Once broken she hissed

"Shut up Four Eyes. You're too loud." Yukio stops asking questions and blushes deep crimson red "I'm in love with you, so I decided to stay here with you." Mai continued and walked away, with a blush on her face and a smile.


End file.
